PANTY AND STOCKING WITH GARTERBELT AND BRIEF
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Resumen: panty fue traicionada por su hermana stocking y ahora esta dividida en 666 piezas, ahora depende de garter y de brief recuperar hasta el último pedazo, pero esta vez contaran con ayuda inesperada.


PANTY AND STOCKING WITH GARTERBELT AND BRIEF.

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece nada de PSG todos son propiedad el anime del mismo nombre.**

Resumen: panty fue traicionada por su hermana stocking y ahora esta dividida en 666 piezas, ahora depende de garter y de brief recuperar hasta el último pedazo, pero esta vez contaran con ayuda inesperada.

**Notas del autor: Pues hola querido lector, este es mi primer FIC en esta comunidad, la verdad tengo la fiebre de PSG así que eh aquí mi historia de una supuesta segunda temporada, no habrá OC solo los mismos.**

**BRIEF será el principal protagonista, algún día le tenia que tocar a el, así que eh aquí la historia, es un proyecto piloto así que dependiendo como la reciban iré escribiendo más.**

**Ah una cosita mas, las bellas hermanas demonio también ayudaran, solo que de una manera inesperada, sigue leyendo y lo sabrás.**

**Clasificación M porque bla, bla, bla, obvio estamos hablando de PSG. ¡Ahora a leer!**

-¡p-p-panty!- el pobre de brief solo miraba atónito como stocking se alejaba con su querida "novia" claro no era su novia sino la chica con la que el tuvo sexo, pero el en realidad la amaba.

Las hermanas demonios, garter e inclusive chuck se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado y súper confundidos, primero porque el demonio que casi destruye DATEN CITY había sobrevivido y segundo porque stocking revelo ser un demonio.

-o-onee sama… esa perra es…-

-¿una demonio?-

Ambas hermanas tenían la jeta abierta y entre ellas se la cerraron, luego se abofetearon entre si para poder reaccionar.

-PERRAAAAAA, COMO TE ATREVEZ, ES OFICIAL ESTAS EXPULSADA DEL CIELO ¡MALDITA PUTA!- garter maldecía enormemente y tomo al pobre de chuck para golearlo una y otra vez con una maza medieval que el usaba en sus juegos sadomasoquistas.

Brief se dio la vuelta mientras guardaba el pedacito de panty en su bolsillo mientras lloriqueaba -¿que vamos a hacer?-

Garter termino de moler a golpes al pobre de chuck y saco su bibliapedia para después marcar un numero con un celular que saco de su afro -solo queda ir por ella y recuperar a panty para poder salvar ODEN CITY-

-¿um hellow? por si no lo has notado negro idiota, nuestro amo se fue con un ángel mitad demonio además no podemos hacer nada- scanty bufo enojada menando sus brazos frenéticamente muy enojada.

-onee sama, no te exaltes eso no le hace bien a tu salud- kneesocks interrumpió algo asustada tratando de calmar a su hermana.

Finalmente el padre negro metió su celular de vuelta a su afro y espero con la manos detrás su espalda y con los ojos cerrados -cállense de una puta vez rameras baratas, ya pedí una solución solo falta esperar- expreso con voz serena.

El cielo se puso nublado interrumpiendo la escena y un rayo enorme cayó sobre el pobre de chuck dejándolo como jalea, garter recogió la nota que el mismo vomito y la leyó. -su petición fue aceptada, el envió va en camino, maravilloso-

-de que hablas garter, ¿de que petición hablas?- interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-jum, solo solicite el plan B- respondió en manera dramática y genial.

-¿plan B?- las hermanas demonio y brief preguntaron al mismo tiempo confundidos girando la cabeza como un gato.

Los ojos de garter se iluminaron y empezó a sonreír maniacamente mientras abría su biblia y apuntaba al cielo como invocando algo –BRIEF, EL CIELO TE AH ELEGIDO, PUES TU HAS DESVIRGINADO A UN ANGEL, ESTA TAREA AH SIDO ENCOMENDADA A TI… chicas se podrían apartar de el un poco- finalizo casi como pidiendo un favor.

Las hermanas demonios se movieron en segundos sin entender muy bien, pero cuando se apartaron un rayo enorme cayo sobre brief, electrocutándolo muchas veces, haciendo que cambiara de color, que se volviera esqueleto e iluminándolo como arbolito de navidad, hasta que quedo en el suelo tirado y echando humo.

Antes de que el humo se disipara varios fantasmas aparecieron al ataque, habían fantasmas de sushi, de hamburguesas e incluso fantasmas de dildos y consoladores, no se sabia de donde puta venían, pero tenían rodeados a todos.

Kneesocks se saco su media y la transformó en una mini hoz filosa -onee sama, hora de cortar vergas de plástico-

Scanty se quito su tanga y la convirtió en pistolas –no seas tan mal hablada te pones roja cuando dices cochinadas jajaja-

-lo que pasa es que me sonrojo con facilidad- la piel de la chica demonio se puso súper roja.

-mierda esto va mal- garter saco su metralleta de quien sabe donde y empezó a disparar a los fantasmas de manera frenética junto con las hermanas.

Las balas de garter lograban destruir a los dildos pequeños y también a algunos consoladores, sin embargo no hacían mucho efecto sobre los fantasmas con forma de pez, y para empeorar cuando las hermanas demonios iban a atacar, sus armas se empalidecieron y después se volvieron polvo.

-en el nombre de satan ¿pero que diablos sucede?- kneesocks miro atónita como su media se volvió polvo al igual que la tanga de scanty.

-al haber sido traicionadas por su amo ya no tienen poder alguno, ya no pueden luchar sin un propósito, son simples demonios de clase baja, ¡sus armas son inútiles!- garter grito mientras destrozaba a un dildo con los dientes, cosa rara pero en fin por algún motivo eso le gustaba.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron aterradas mientras cerraban las piernas y se cubrían entre si, de lo contrario se las follarian hasta el tope, no es como que no quisieran pero no les gustaba de esa forma.

Los fantasmas estaban a punto de destrozarles cuando de repente solo se miro un brillo a la derecha donde estaba brief, ahí el se levanto con su cabello bien arreglado y se miraba rudo –malditos fantasmas, aléjense de mis amigos-

Entonces algo sucedió…

Una aureola apareció sobre brief junto con unas alas, entonces el estaba sobre una tarima, se miraba salvaje y genial, portaba su atuendo de novio el cual uso unos capítulos antes, poco a poco empezó a desfilar y a hacer poses de estríper muy varoniles y sensuales mientras decía un conjuro, su cabello estaba perfecto.

_-bestias y espectros del inferno, que nos atormentan desde el purgatorio, sientan la furia de la castidad del santo padre celestial san José- _brief entonces se despojo seductoramente de su chaqueta quedando solo con la camisa manga larga.

Brief tomo la chaqueta y le dio vuelta, increíblemente la chaqueta se transformo en un AK-47 de color azul y apunto a los demonios.

_-¡mueran y sientan la ira de Dios!- _brief apretó el gatillo y acribillo a los fantasmas con una serie de balas celestiales, destrozando a los fantasmas de sushi, consoladores y peces.

Los fantasmas estaban quietos con agujeros entre ellos, brief luego giro su arma para después transformarla en una enorme espada medieval y en segundos SLASH, SLASH, SLASH destrozo y corto a los fantasmas, finalmente estos explotaron, dejando ver 20 HEAVENS y 50 varios trozos de panty.

Todos miraban a brief con asombro, las hermanas miraban al chico nerd y solo podían tener un tremendo chorro de sangre a presión en la nariz, entre ellas mismas se taparon la nariz pero esta se les salía por los oídos, el motivo era que brief se miraba genial y de cierta manera sexy.

-¡uh!... ¿p-pero q-que fue lo que hice?- brief miro el desastre a su alrededor y pregunto nervioso.

-has sido concedido con el honor mas grande para un humano, se te ha convertido en un ángel brief, y tu misión es detener al mal- garter apareció detrás de el estrujando sus hombros de manera muy homosexual, y brief no estaba a gusto.

-¡¿es un ángel?!- las chicas demonios preguntaron con asombro y pinchos sobre la nariz.

-así es, y eso no es todo, ahora que ya no son útiles tendrán una nueva misión- garter estrujo a chuck y saco una nota.

La nota decía: ¡al servicio de Dios! Y garter después les miro desde muy cerquita. –ustedes dos putas baratas serán ascendidas a ángeles, se les perdonara sus falta y estarán al servicio de Dios-

-¡ni hablar, prefiero beber semen hirviendo y que me metan una granada en el culo!- gruño enojadísima kneesocks mientras scanty le detenía algo confundida.

-¡ya esta decidido!-

Un rayo cayó y electrocuto a las hermanas, las dejo achicharradas mientras gritaban del dolor para después quedar en un cráter humeante.

-g-garter… ¿l-las matastes?- pregunto temeroso brief, a lo cual garter solo se puso unos lentes de sol, saco unas palomitas y se sentó como esperando una función y le consiguió una silla a brief.

Dos aureolas aparecieron sobre las demonios, su piel cambio drásticamente cuando la aureola apareció revelo el atuendo angelical de ambas, la piel de las chicas cambio y era blanca, ya no era roja, sus colmillos y cuernos, junto con la cola desaparecieron, en vez de ellas tenían unas alas y ahora eran ángeles.

-ya esta, ahora podremos recuperar a panty y podremos detener a stocking, así sea- garter alzo su biblia al cielo para después sacar un habano hecho de marihuana y lo fumo.

Las campanas no dejaban de sonar y al terminar la escena, las chicas estaban súper enojadas, se les había convertido en ángeles y estaban súper cabreadas.

-wow… que lindas se ven- murmuro con algo de baba en su boca brief.

-¿¡que dijiste enano!?- ambas chicas le gruñeron encimas súper enojadas.

-n-no nada, yo solo decía-

-chuck, chuck- el perro raro empezó a correr e arriba abajo y también a coger a las chicas por las piernas lo cual provoco que le dieran una patada y lo mandaran al otro lado de la ciudad.

Una nueva aventura comenzaría, en una ciudad llamada DATEN CITY un acontecimiento importante sucedió ahora tendrían que abrirse paso por ODEN CITY para salvar al mundo y al cielo una vez mas… podrá estos soldados celestiales lograr algo ¿o solo lo echaran todo a perder?

**_PANTY AND STOCKING WITH GARTERBELT AND BRIEF_**

**_¿Fin?_**

**NOTA FINAL: PUES VOILAAAAAA A VER, A VER ¿LES GUSTO? PORFA DÍGANME QUE SI, PORFA SI NO LE DIGO A SCANTY QUE LOS CASTRE A TODOS XD, COMO SEA ASÍ TERMINA ESTE PROYECTO PILOTO, DEJARE ESTO AQUÍ Y ESPERARE SU EVOLUCIÓN, NO PIERDAN LA FE, PRONTO NOS DARÁN LA BUENA NOTICIA DE UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA OFICIAL, PERO PARA AHORA A LEER FICS XD, GRACIAS POR LEER, YA SABES, SI GUSTO, PUES REVIEW, SINO SOLO SIGUE TU CAMINO. ADIOSSSS**


End file.
